The present disclosure relates to an image reading device including a document size indication section that is easy to view and an indication tool.
An image reading device includes a document table and a document pressing member. A document is loaded on the document table above an image reading section. The document pressing member is provided over the document table in an openable and closable manner. A document size indication section that indicates document sizes is provided on an upper rear part of the document table.
The document size indication section is a sticker indicating the document sizes and is attached to the upper rear part of the document table to be disposed at the upper rear part of the document table.
However, the work of sticker attachment is very bothersome and difficult.
The document size indication section is provided on the rear part of the document table. This may also involve difficulty in viewing the document size indication section from the front.
Under such circumstances, another image reading device is proposed in which a surface of the document table is inclined at a position where a size indication sticker is attached. The size indication sticker is attached to the inclined surface.
However, the document size indication section is provided by attaching the size indication sticker to the document table even in the other image reading device. For a reason such as above, an operation to set the document size indication section is still bothersome and may precipitate an increase in cost.
Similarly, a lid of a container of a laser oscillator has surfaces different in roughness in some cases in order to increase visibility of a warning message integrated with the lid.
As described above, although various contrivances are provided in order to increase visibility of for example characters for a user, it is still difficult to recognize the characters according to location of the characters or a color of a resin plate or the like.